The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for introducing sections of photographic films or analogous web-like flexible materials into envelopes or other types of receptacles. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for introducing or inserting groups or stacks of film sections or the like into receptacles, e.g., into receptacles which are to be mailed to, shipped to, delivered to or picked up by customers or dealers.
Exposed photographic films which are sent or delivered to photographic processing laboratories (either by dealers who accept the films from customers, or directly from customers) are normally processed in the following way: Each film is provided with a code identifying the dealer or customer and with notches or other types of markers each of which is in register with a discrete film frame. Several films are then spliced together end-to-end to form an elongated web which is transported through a developing machine, thereupon through a copying machine which makes reproductions of all film frames or of selected film frames, and finally through a severing unit which subdivides the web into sections of predetermined length (each such section may include four, six or more frames). Related sections (i.e., those belonging to a customer) are thereupon assembled into a stack which is received in an envelope, together with the corresponding prints, and the envelope is forwarded to or picked up by the dealer or customer.
Presently known apparatus for inserting sections of exposed and developed photographic films into envelopes comprise a severing unit located immediately ahead of an envelope which is ready to receive a predetermined number of related sections. The sections are pushed seriatim into the respective envelopes. Such apparatus are not entirely satisfactory because the corners or projections of sections are likely to pentrate into the perforations of neighboring sections so that the sections cannot be readily and rapidly assembled into a stack of accurately overlapping sections. Since it is preferred to use relatively small envelopes, the making of stacks wherein the film sections are in accurate register with each other is highly desirable, especially in modern automated processing laboratories. It has been found that sections of 35-millimeter film are particularly likely to resist accurate stacking because they are often severed across the perforations so that film portions surrounding such perforations exhibit sharp edges. Similar problems arise in connection with the stacking of film sections which carry relatively wide paper strips. Such strips are attached to films for the convenience of customers, i.e., the customers can apply to strips information for the making of additional copies prior to returning the respective film sections to the dealer or directly to the laboratory.